


treehouse confession

by bubbyjhyn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Tension(?), Summer Love, alt universe where they’re highschool pals, idk what else to tag this is cute i swear, jaehyun is bold, johnny is nervous, junior year just got interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbyjhyn/pseuds/bubbyjhyn
Summary: where johnny is preparing to confess his feelings to jaehyun, but jaehyun kisses him instead.or where jaehyun and johnny are highschool best friends, until the summer of junior year when one moment in a treehouse changes everything.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	treehouse confession

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is hella short but i hope u enjoy :D

They sit, legs swinging in the afternoon breeze, back and forth, mere moments of collision, awkward laughs to ignore the closeness. A gaze in Jaehyun’s direction. A fast deflection and sudden infatuation with the clouds headed east. A gaze in Johnny’s direction. A focus unwavered and a blushing complexion.

Johnny feels Jaehyun’s eyes on him, and finds his palms growing clammy. He has the words prepared, even recited them to his mirror the night before. He can’t seem to remember a single line, causing his panic levels to rise and uneasiness skyrocket. He contemplates making a quick run inside ‘for lemonade’ until Jaehyun breaks the silence.

“Mind if I scoot closer? You seem so far away.”

Johnny nearly melted right then and there. All he wanted was to be close to Jaehyun, feel their legs brush up against one another, inhale the classic Jaehyun scent as it melded into the summer winds, blush as Jaehyun’s breath travels down his neck, that usual cocky smirk plastered across his face. He was so incredibly nervous.

He nods, and Jaehyun shifts his body two scoots closer.

“I wish I could dance amongst those clouds,” Jaehyun sighs, following Johnny’s gaze. “Just dance to music playing in my head, not a care in the world, just me and the clouds. And you, of course.”

Jaehyun winks and Johnny feels his soul leave his body.

“A-are you inviting me to dance on clouds with you?” Johnny stammers, wishing he could utter even one comprehensive sentence around Jaehyun. He’s much too distracting.

Jaehyun laughs, staring down at the grassy lawn sat ten feet below them.

“Yes, be ready tomorrow at 12pm sharp, I’ll pick you up,” he smiles at the ground, as if embarrassed to face his friend.

“Hey- Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun snaps his head back up in an instant, alarming his friend. Jaehyun doesn’t understand why, but he has the sudden urge to increase proximity to Johnny’s face, so he scoots even closer until Johnny’s back is pressed up against the treehouse’s door frame and their noses are practically touching. Jaehyun places his right hand on the cedar flooring an inch from Johnny’s quivering hand, while Jaehyun’s left hand plays with Johnny’s hair.

“What’s up?” he says it so casually, as if hoping Johnny wouldn’t see his clear intentions by brushing it off as platonic playfulness, instead of genuine intimacy.

Breath. Scent. Touch. Smile. Johnny’s heart is in a frenzy.

“C-could I talk to you about something?” he feels like he’s gasping for breath.

Jaehyun runs his fingers through Johnny’s scalp, maintaining eye contact. He removes his hand and uses his pointer finger to raise Johnny’s chin, admiring all of his friend’s facial features.

“Jaehyun- wh-what are you doing-” he squirms, despite enjoying it.

Jaehyun drops his hand, a sense of guilt washing over his flawless physique. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, it’s just so- unexpected,” Johnny explains, hating that he’s most definitely beet red.

Jaehyun smirks. “Do you wish to be surprised some more?”

Johnny nods, his brain frantically calculating up all the possible directions this day could take.

“Close your eyes.”

They sit, knees touching, fingers intertwining, inhaling the shared tension between them, exchanging month long desires through a long kiss. A gaze into each other’s eyes. Message delivered, feelings understood, intentions compatible. A series of kissing. A pause for breath. Giddy smiles covered in each other’s spit. An awakening of sorts, a rebirth. Admiration developing, now spilling over in completion; the file for love overloading.

Two flustered complexions stand up with hands held and travel to the back of the treehouse, where no peeping eye can hear their whispers, where the shadows dwell.

“What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Jaehyun smirks.

Johnny leans closer. “You already took the words right out of my mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading:) comment if u have any feedback for me !! and thanks again for taking the time to read this, i appreciate it :) <3


End file.
